Unepected Love
by eikuyr
Summary: Hao rescues Horo from a abusive relationship with Ren. I wrote this because i havent found many HAOHORO stories. If i do, its mostly Hao is abusive and Ren comes to the rescue. SO this is HAOHORRO SHONNENAIYOAI!
1. Chapter 1

Horohoro was miserable. Plain and simple, he was miserable. See, Horo is gay and in a very abusive relation ship. He thought that he loved his other, but apparently his other didn't love him enough to treat him kindly. He couldn't tell his family, they still didn't know that he was gay, and his friends adored his other. Hell, they were friends before they got together. Horo never dreamed that Ren could be so abusive, seeing that Ren was abused himself. Must be a power kind of thing for that family, well with the exception of June. She was so kind to Horo. He couldn't tell June that her baby brother was abusing him, it would break her heart. So frankly, he was stuck in this horrible relationship, and he didn't even love Ren.

They had gotten together about two weeks after the tournament had ended. Horo really didn't want to be in a relationship at that time, because right before the final battle with Hao, Horo realized that he loved Hao with all of his heart. Then they had to go and kill him. He was so devastated that when he returned home, he locked himself in his room for days, just weeping. He refused all people, food, and only left to get a drink of water or to go to the bathroom. Needless to say Pilika was worried, so she call Yoh and friends to come over and try to help Horo feel better. They only got to talk to him when Ren demolished the door and dragged Horo out. Nobody noticed the scars on his wrists underneath his long sleeve shirt.

And thats what he was currently doing now. Cutting his wrists again, trying to ease some of his pain that Ren had left behind in his latest outburst. Ren was asleep in bed, so Horo was trying to keep his whimpers down to inaudible. After the pain was no longer helping, he cleaned up the cuts and dressed them carefully so that he could hide them under his wrist bands. Then left the bathroom to find that Ren had woken up and left, just like he always does. He had left a note for Horo on the bed, and he pitifully thought that it might be an apology note, for leaving or something, but it only read:

_Horohoro:_

_Go to the store, we need food. Be back by 5:30 to cook me dinner. I want chicken stir fry so don't fuck it up._

_Ren._

_P.S. You know what will happen if your late._

"What no love ya or mushy crap?" Horo thought bitterly. He got fully dressed and took the little money that Ren had left for him, and set off walking to the market. Oh yes, Ren had enough money to buy a rather nice car for Horo to drive, but refused to. He said that Horo could walk everywhere to work off all that food he eats. In the back of his head, Horo had thought "what food? I barely eat enough to survive." at the time.

At the market, Horo gathered all the necessary things to make Ren's dinner with barely enough to get some lunch for himself, since he knew this would be the only time that he would get to eat for a while. While casually strolling the ails of food, not really paying attention to anything in particular, Horo saw a glimpse of long brown heir turning a corner. Thinking that it was just some woman, he ignored it and continued to stole. When he caught more and more glimpses of the hair, he deiced to follow the person.

He followed them all the way to the restrooms when they entered the mens' room, Horo had to find out who they were. Surly it couldn't be Hao, of course not. They killed him at the tournament. He just wanted to know who this person was.

When he entered the bathroom, their was no one there. Just empty stalls and urinals. He turned to leave, for some reason his heart breaking all over again.

As he was about to push the door open, as set of abnormally worm arms wrapped around his waste. Horo froze in fear, thinking that some crazy man was going to rape him in a supermarket bathroom. Its not like it hasn't been done before, he just never grew out of the fear.

"Oh, Horohoro, are you afraid of ghosts?" Said a very familiar voice in Horo's ear.

"Y-Your suppose to be dead." Horo said turning white at the sound of Hao's voice in his ear.

"What have you been doing to your beautifully body Horo. Its scared, inside and out." Hao whispered.

"I...I.." Horo studdered, not being able to tell the man that he loved that someone was raping him every night, and that he was cutting himself.

" Never mind, I'll find out myself." Hao said sensing the boy's pain. Then he delved into Horo's mind, finding out everything that had happened to his snow angel since the end of the tournament. When he resurfaced from Horo's mind, he simply pulled Horo into a tight hug, not wanting to let any thing hurt him again.

Horohoro felt so secure and safe in Hao's arms, so he cried, he cried until he couldn't produce any more tears, then just sobbed into Hao's shoulder, clinging tightly to his shirt.

"Come, you shall come with me, snow angel, I'll protect you from the Chinese devil." Hao spoke softly, and Horo felt no need to resist him. Hao was the man that he loved after all. He let Hao pick him up bridal style and called the spirit of fire to come and get them, not really caring that they destroyed the bathroom ceiling in the process.

Hao took him to his home in a secluded area outside of town. On the journey, Horo fell asleep, and was now resting peacefully in Hao's consistently warm bed. Then Hao took the spirit of flame to where Ren lived abusively with Horo, and waited until Ren returned from where ever it was he was at.

About 5:25 rolled around before Ren returned home, only to find that their was no food cooked, and the house smelled of ashes. He made his way into the living room where he found Hao sitting comfortably in a chair with a half burned photo in his hand. Ren just stood with his mouth a gape.

"Yes, i already know, I'm suppose to be dead." Hao spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Ren said anger edging into his voice.

"To save something that you have broken." Hao said.

"I have not broken anything you need to save." Ren replied.

"Oh, but you have. Horohoro will not be returning to you. He is mine now, and you know i can beat you in a fight for him. So don't try." Hao said standing up and making his way to the front door, passing by Ren when he left, handing the half burned photo to him in the process. It was the photo of Ren and Horo on his birthday, which now only showed Ren, with charred edges around it.

Hao returned home once again and made his way to his bedroom to find Horo still sleeping, but it looked like he was shivering, as if he was freezing to death, which was ironic considering his element was ice.

He started a fire in the fireplace to worm the place up again and went to inspect the wounds on Horo's wrists. He gently took the wrists in his hands and cleaned and redressed the cuts on Horo's wrists, being extremely gentle. He placed tiny kisses on each scar, then rested the hands back on their owner's chest.

At this point, Horo was still shivering, so Hao placed his white poncho over the blankets that already covered Horo, then removed his own clothes and climbed into bed next to Horo to give him the added body warmth. He curled gently around Horo, pulling him to rest on his chest. Horo seemed to think that he was in trouble or something because he tensed until Hao started to rub gently circles on his back and shoulders, which then caused Horo to hesitantly rest his arm over Hao's stomach and eased the boy into a deeper sleep. Hao continued to rub circles on Horo and watch him sleep, when he started to snore, he giggled slightly and then continued to watch him until he fell silently into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**HO SHIT!! I updated!!! Sorry it took so long to do so, i have to actually be in the mood to write something before i can write.**

**Kohaku-Yuuga's-rembrance: Thank you for the Alert, I'm glad you liked the first chapter enough to do so. **

**Response to Review: Veronika: Thankyou, i'm glad you enjoyed reading the first chapter. **

**Deftonsita: I'm glad you like the story, i'm sorry i had to make you hate Ren, i really do like him, i just wanted to try something diffrent with a Hao/Horo story. Please dont hate me.**

**As allways, Reviews make me feel loved, and i just ignore flames so i wouldnt even try to do so. They dont affect me so if your gunna flame me, just piss off. I said that it was a YAOI/Shonen-ai story in the summery, dont like dont read.**

** That said, enjoy the Chapter 2!!  
**

* * *

**  
**

"Its so warm. So comfortable. This isn't right." Thought Horo as he woke up the next morning. He didn't open his eyes right away, he was just so damn comfortable. Once he realized that this was wrong, it wasn't how he normally woke up every morning, He slowly opened his eyes, almost afraid of what he might see.

What he saw however was the most beautiful this he had ever witnessed. A sleeping Hao, his arm gently rested across Horo's ribs, His chest gently rising and falling as he slept. Horo's heart melted at the site of the fire master peacefully sleeping, with a protective hold on himself.

Horo reached up and gently started to play with a lock of Hao's hair, feeling that it was very much real and he wasn't just dreaming, like he had done so many times before, and he thought about what had happened the day previously. Hao had rescued him, from Ren. From the abusive relationship he never thought he could escape. Hao had become, not to sound too story book like, his knight in shining armor. His armor might be black and fiery, but he really dint like white that much anyway. It reflected too much sunlight. After coming to this conclusion, Horo snuggled closer to Hao,not caring that he seemed to be naked, and pulled their blankets more over them.

Hao stirred gently in his sleep, holding tighter onto Horo, the slowly opened his eyes to stare down at his snow angel. He smiled and slowly stroked Horo's upper arm, tickling it.

"I know your awake, snow angel, i can feel your eyelashes blinking against my stomach, which actually tickles." Hao said with laughter in his voice. "Are you hungry, what would you like to eat for, umm," He trailed off to look at the digital clock to see it was half past noon, then continued, "Lunch, what would you like for lunch, Snow angel?"

"Umm, i not that hungry, you don't have to make me anything." Horo started to respond but was interrupted by an angry growl from his stomach. Horo blushed violently and Hao just laughed hard.

After he had stifled his laughter, Hao then asked again, "What would you like to eat for lunch Snow angel?"

"I kinda want some chicken noodle soup, but if you don't want to eat that, i can have what ever you want to eat." Horo said blushing at his child like preference to food.

Hao giggled slightly and stood up out of bed. He walked to his closet and pulled out some loose fitting pajama pants and pulled them on over his boxers, which Horo just now noticed, and looked down to notice he was in his boxers as well. Hao then proceeded to hand a similar pair with drawstrings and a long sleeve shirt to Horo, then with a smile on his face he turned to leave the room heading for the kitchen while saying, "Chicken noodle soup it is. The bathroom is the door on the left, next to the closet, if you want to take a shower or a bath. Take as long as you like, and please, you shouldn't feel the need to cut those pretty little wrists of yours while your here. I will not hurt you."

Horo felt pathetic for ever cutting his writs now, if it made poor Hao worry or feel bad, Horo just felt dumb. He made his way into the bathroom and gently closed the door. He filled the bathtub with nice hot water and then stripped his boxers off. He sat in the water, relaxing with his hands resting on the sides of the tub and his back and neck resting on the back of the tub across from the spout. The tub was big enough and deep enough that he could practically lay down and still have plenty of room to sprawl out without any water spilling out over the edges.

He relaxed for what seemed like hours, which was really more like an hour and a half, with no interruptions from Hao.

Hao did however, jump into Horo's mind every so often only to make sure that he wasn't hurting himself and the immediately left, giving Horo his privacy to think and relax.

After an hour and a half turned to two hours, Hao rasped gently on the door and called to Horo, "Horo, i just remembered that the only pair of , er... underwear, you have is in the bathroom with you, you can borrow a clean pair of mine, or you could go commando, until i take you shopping today. Either way, I've left a pair of my boxers on the table outside the bathroom door. Oh, and lunch is ready if you are finished."

Horo's stomach growled violently again at the mention of lunch, and he decided that he was done with his bath. He realized that Hao was right, he only had his one pair of boxers with him. He blushed a deep red and tied a towel around his frightfully thin waist and slinked over too the door. He poked his head out, grabbed the set out boxers and practically ran the little space back into the bathroom. He felt weird wearing a pair of Hao's boxers. Sure they were clean, but they were HAO's. They were meant and had previously had been to cover Hao's goods. At realizing this, Horo blushed harder and pulled the loaned pajama pants on then the shirt and took the towel to his hair, rubbing vigorously to dry it. He put the damp towel in the clothes hamper next to the sink and slowly walked around the house looking at his new surroundings with awe. Hao had really expensive stuff decorating his home. A large T.V. Graced the living room along with a Large blue couch. Horo caught himself wondering what it would be like to lay down with Hao on that couch to watch movies late at night. He then continued onward to the kitchen where found Hao sitting at a black wooden table reading the newspaper.

"Feel better Snow Angel? Still hungry?" Hao asked while folding up his newspaper and tossing it aside. Ren never put Horo over what he was already doing to greet him. He normally just gave him an order from behind a book or newspaper. He also never gave Horo a cute pet name.

"Why do you call me that?" Horo asked while making his way around the kitchen to find out where Hao kept everything.

"What? Snow Angel? Its cause your from the North, your element is Ice. It sounded fitting." Hao responded while shooing Horo away to sit at the table so he could dish up the soup for him.

"But I'm no angel. Just a cheap fuck." Horo said sorrowfully while looking down at the floor, wanting to cry.

Hao, who had barely hear Horo's comment, almost dropped the bowls he was holding and rushed over to Horo to hug him tightly. "You are not a cheap fuck. Who told you that? Ren? He lied, you are the most beautiful angel ever. Don't ever think your not." Hao spoke sternly, yet comfortably at the same time. It made Horo want to cry all over again. He merely nodded while fighting back his tears, and wrapped his arms around Hao to hug him back. They remained that way for a little while, then Hao pulled back and smiled brightly at Horo. "You hungry now?" He asked still smiling.

"Yeah." Horo said simply.

"I wanted to home make it, but the chicken would have taken hours to cook properly, so i had to use precooked chicken, other than that its all fresh vegetables." Hao said happily.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble. I would have been happy with just canned soup. But this is so much better. Its so delicious." Horo said after taking his first bite.

"I'm glad you like it." Hao said smiling while sitting down across the table from Horo. After he finished with his bowl of soup, he set it aside and watched Horo finish off his. He then asked, "Would you like some more, or are you done.?" still smiling.

"Uhh, is it ok if i have some more?" Horo asked shyly. He was not used to being treated so kindly. Ren all ways gave him tiny portions of food, and absolutely NEVER asked if he wanted more.

Hao's smile fell a little at the thought that Horo had felt shy about asking for more food, but then smiled bigger and said, "Of coarse, you can have as much as you want, you don't have to ask." He then got up and took Horo's bowl along with his own and refilled Horo's after taking an placing his own in the sink. He brought the bowl back and set it in front of Horo to let him eat again.

Though he could tell that Horo was still starving, Hao couldn't help but marvel at how well mannered he had become since he had used to spy on him during the Shaman tournament. He just smiled brighter as he watched the sweet boy eat all the food that he could, then took the bowl and placed it in the sink along side his own and began to wash all the dishes that they had used for lunch.

Horo squirmed a little in his seat, itching to just ask a question. Finally his curiosity got the better of himself and he blurted out, "Hao.. can i, uh... can i ask you a question?"

Hao, finished washing the last of the dishes and turned around to give Horo his undivided attention and said, "Go ahead, you free to say what ever you want here. No need to hold anything back." Yet another thing Ren never did for Horo. He never even let the poor blue hared boy ask a question in the first place.

"Um, how can you afford all this expensive stuff? Not to sound ungrateful or suspicious or anything, i was just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Horo said quickly. His words had almost slurred together so bad that Hao had to listen really hard to understand it. After he had made sense of the jumble of words, he broke out laughing hard.

When he had finally caught his breath and stopped laughing, Hao responded. " I have a very old bank account. I've had it since my very first time living. Its collected so much interest that i don't doubt that i have more money that the entire Tao family put together with the prime minister. I can still get into it because i had it put a password that only i could possibly know and that only a "Hao Asakura" could get into along with the password."

"Wow, thats really smart to do, and that explains a lot." Horo said brightly.

Hao giggled slightly and walked over to Horo pulling him to his feet and gently placed his lips on the other's. It was so gentle and loving that Horo didn't want it to end. When Hao pulled back, Horo let out a small whimper.

"Come one lets go." Hao said with a smile.

"Go? Go where?" Horo said innocently.

"Shopping." Hao responded happily and grabbed Horo's hand, lacing his fingers with the others and set out the door.

* * *

**Ohhh! Next chapter: SHOPPING YAY!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**E-gads! I'm a horrible updater, i've got like no schedule for this kind of thing. commence the slapping of my wrist now. **

** Well, here is the next chapter, as always, i do not own, and Reviews make me feel loved. **

**Also, thank you for all who reviewed and alerted. HUGS TO YOU ALL!**

* * *

Hao pulled Horo along excitedly as they entered the city limits. Horo could barely keep up but was smiling and laughing all the same, he was having so much fun already, and they hadn't even gotten to the shopping mall yet. When they had finally reached the Massive five story mall, Hao finally stopped and spun around to face Horo smiling like a child in a candy store.

"You can have anything you want, money is no object. So, where do you want to go first?" Hao said happily.

Horo looked around his surroundings on the first floor and found a snowboard store and looked at it longingly. He hadn't gotten to go boarding since the end of the tournament. Ren had broken his boar so Kori couldn't help Horo when he abused him. "Can we go in there?" He asked hope filling his voice, as he pointed to the snowboard shop.

"Of course." Hao smiled and then proceeded to take Horo's hand and ran into the shop. They looked around for a while until Horo found the perfect snowboard. He practically started to drool at the sight of it. It had a sky blue background at the top that eventually faded into a dark navy blue on the bottom and had falling snowflakes the color of his own hair in the foreground. Horo absolutely had to have it. Hao snickered and then called over one of the workers to get the board down along with one with bright red flames on a black background for himself. They also picked out some coats and what not that are needed to keep warm during the outrageous cold while snowboarding, then paid and left the store not even caring how much money was spent.

* * *

Yoh and Manta were walking through the gigantic mall looking for some odd nicknack's that Anna had sent them for. Really Yoh was just enjoying the fact that he could get out of training for a couple of hours, but figured that some weird way this trip was still a form of Anna's training.

Manta looked up from the window he was looking through and saw Horo laughing and smiling withs someone, he went to go say hi when he realized who it was Horo was laughing with. He then turn tailed and ran all the way back to to Yoh and started to stutter what he had seen. "H-H-H- and H-HORO"

"You need to slow down, little buddy, i cant understand what your saying." Yoh said in a carefree way.

"I saw Horo walking with HAO!" Manta yelled to the some what surprised Yoh.

"Well, Ren did say something along the lines of him and Horo breaking up and Hao coming back. I didn't believe him though. Lets follow Horo and see if its true. Horo did have it bad for Hao at the end of the tournament, and Hao took it kinda easy on Horo, so i wonder.." Yoh said calmly, fascinated at the possibility.

* * *

Hao and Horo had hit up about thirty shops and were exhausted, and Hao was perfectly aware that his twin and the short little boy was following them ever since they left the snowboard shop. It was about five 'o clock and Horo was starving. He never had this much fun with Ren. Hao carried all the bags of the clothes they had bought, smiling the entire time, not complaining at all. When Horo's stomach gave a particularly loud growl, Horo blushed crimson and Hao laughed, it was really to cute when Horo did that.

"Lets go to the food court and gets some food." Hao giggled out.

"Okay." Horo said happily.

Hao took Horo's hand in his and laced their fingers together happily, giving a nice little show for his brother and his friend, and led the way to the food court and ordered enough food for five people then sat down at a table still keeping Horo's hand in his own.

'You two can stop spying now and come out from behind those garbage cans, come eat some food.' Hao said telepathically to the armature spy's.

Yoh and Manta casually walked up to the table and greeted the surprised Horo.

"Hey there buddy!" Yoh said a little put off by Hao figuring out that he was spying on them.

" Yoh! Manta! What 'cha doing here, Anna got you looking for meaningless crap again?" Horo said happily.

"Yeah something like that." Yoh said cheerfully.

"Please brother do join us." Hao said kindly.

"No offense, but your suppose to be dead." Manta said to Hao.

" I get told that a lot. I cant take over the world until the next tournament, so i figured I'd come be with my love until we eventually die." Hao said not even taking his eyes off of Horo.

Horo blushed and smiled not looking away from Hao until Yoh spoke again."Thats grate! I really didn't want to have to battle you again for a very long time."

"Did you know that your beloved friend was abusing poor Horo in every way possible?" Hao telepathically asked Yoh, as Horo and Manta stared their own conversation.

' No, i don't believe you, Horo would have said something to us.' Yoh responded.

' Here is some proof.' Hao said then shoved all the images and pain that he had collected from Horo himself into Yoh's mind. It hurt so much. So much that Yoh began to cry, tears streaming down his face. So much pain.

"Yoh! Are you okay? YOH!" Manta and Horo yelled, Snapping Yoh out of that horrible vision.

"Huh? OH! Yeah, I'm fine." Yoh responded, then wiped away his tears, started to eat his hamburger very slowly.

' You saved him?' Yoh asked his twin in the private of their minds

'Yes. He is my love, i could not let that continue. If i had come back sooner, i could have saved him all of that pain, but sadly i could not.' Hao responded.

"Oh Jeez, its already 5: 30, we have to find that thing Anna wanted and get back home soon, or shes going to be furious!" Manta said to Yoh.

"Oh, crap. Yeah, we had better go, Thank you for the meal, and it was grate to see you guys again." Yoh said. "Oh, yeah! Do you know where we could find a polar bear snow globe?"

"Second floor, in a store called "The Globe" " Hao responded.

"Thanks!" Yoh and Manta said and ran off in the direction of the escalators.

"Well, what do you want to do now? We have enough clothes to last about a year with out washing any. So we are done here." Hao said cheerfully.

"Can we get some movies and go home?" Horo asked with a blush on his cheeks.

"You want to try out that home theater don't you." Hao said with a smile.

"Yeah. This morning i was wondering about what it would be like to watch a movie with you." Horo responded, his blush getting darker.

"Then lets get to it." Hao said, then pulled up Horo, and deposited their trash in the garbage and walked to the nearest movie store. They proceeded to buy one of all the top sellers and some that just looked good regardless of type, and went to their home.

"Were finally home." Hao said with a smile as he hoped down off of the spirit of fire and turned around to catch Horo as he hopped down as well.

'Home. Our home. Yeah, it feels good and right to call it that. Just for Hao and I.' Horo though in bliss. Hao caught wave of this thought and smiled pure joy. Horo feels safe with him. What a grate feeling.

Hao took all of the bags into the bedroom and divided up the closet and dresser in half placing all the clothes away, loving this feeling. He returned to the living room to fin Horo fast asleep on the couch, even though it was only abut 7:00. He smiled and laid down next to Horo, pulling him on top of himself, pulled a thick down comforter over them, and turned on the T.V. To watch nothing in particular until he fell asleep himself.

''So this is that feeling called love." He thought to himself, but it antecedently traveled out to his brother, miles and miles away.

Yoh smiled sweetly like a father when he sees his child sleeping contently for the first time. "So Hao is truly in love. How sweet. I think i should pay Ren a visit tomorrow.." he said to Anna. After he had gotten home, he told Anna everything. About Hao bing back, and what he had showed him. It all made since because looking back, Horo hadn't smiled ever since the tournament, and he was truly happy now. Granted she was still mad that he was late bringing home what she asked for.

"Yes, i think we should all pay Ren a visit tomorrow." She responded, in that scary Anna way.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Sorry for such a long wait. Again, i'm a more artistic person than a writing person. I'm going to end the stroy next chapter. There will be a lemon in the next chapter, but not in this one. I just felt like torturing Ren in this one.**

**Thank you everyone for such inspiring comments! I love them all. Thank you for sticking with this story, even with its irregular updates.**

**As allways, Comments are appreciated, and Flames are usless.**

* * *

"Get up Yoh. We have a house call to make." Anna said kicking Yoh in the stomach to wake him up.

Yoh slowly rose from bead and dressed. He went to make Anna breakfast like he normally does when Manta came running through the front door. Loosing his traction on the smooth wood floor, he fell on to his butt and went sliding down the hallway, right past the kitchen. Yoh looked up and away from the stove when he heard a crash, something breaking, and Anna yelling at Manta about working off the price of that "rare and extremely valuable" vase. He snickered to himself as he pulled breakfast to the table. They had picked up that vase at a flea market, it had cost five dollars and there were hundreds exactly like it.

"So what kind of stuff are you doing today Yoh? Training?" Manta asked after he sat down at the table to watch as they finished eating their meal. He already had his breakfast with his own family.

"No, we are paying Ren a visit today, we have something to discuss with him." Anna said, purposely keeping out the fact that the discussion was about Horo. The shortie would just lament if she told him the truth.

"Oh, would you mind if i came too? I have nothing better to do today." Manta asked.

"Sorry buddy, but this isnt something for you to get involved in. You couldn't really help now." Yoh said gently.

"Oh. Okay. Well i guess i'll just go home." Manta said sorrowfully.

"Not so fast, shortie. You still have to work off that vase. While we are gone you will scrub the entire house, including the bathrooms and baths." Anna said, leaving no room for discussion. She got up from the table, dragging Yoh along so he couldn't tell Manta anything, and went straight to the door. She shoved Yoh out the door as soon as he got his shoes on and forced him on his way without a goodbye to Manta.

When they reached Ren's house, Yoh gently knocked on the door. When nobody answered Anna banged so hard on the door that it practically fell down.

Ren answered the door a little disheveled. His hair was a mess, and his pants were barley haning onto his hips. Their were love bites all over his neck and chest, even some on his stomach.

"What do you want? I was sleeping." Ren said rudely.

"Those are some nice marks there Ren. Get over Horo that quickly?" Anna said neutrally.

"So what if i did? Its none of your business." Ren said smugly.

At this point Yoh started to call out to Hao for assistance in his plan. When Hao didn't respond right away, he kept calling in a really annoying manner.

'HAO! HAO! I KNOW YOUR THERE DAMNIT! ITS A TELEPATHIC CONNECTION!' He shouted.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT!? I was sleeping little brother.' Hao finally responded, when he woke up in mind fully, keeping is body perfectly still, as to not awake the slightly snoring boy on top of him.

'I'm standing in front of Ren's house. I want your help. I'm going to say "We know what you did to Horo." When he asks "What are you talking about?" I want you to force all of Horo's painful memories and scars on to him.' Yoh explained.

'Can i go back to sleep after were done, with no disturbances?' Hao asked. He just wanted to be able to sleep peacefully with his snow angel again.

'Sure. I promise you wont be disturbed again.' Yoh said happily.

'See to it that i'm not, or you'll get some verry interesting dreams for the rest of your natural life.' Hao threatened.

' Kay.' Yoh though.

Yoh looked detemendly in to Ren's eyes and said " We know what you did to Horo." Just like he had explained to Hao telepathically.

And just as Yoh had predicted, Ren responded "What are you talking about? I never did anything to him he didn't des-"

He stopped speaking as soon as he felt the terrible pain in his body. The images that passed before his minds eye. So terrible, so painfully.

He saw Horo crying at the end of the Tournament over the spot they had defeated Hao, and felt the pure sorrow.  
The next image was of the first time Ren had hit him, and he felt the sting on his cheek and the surprise and yet, more sorrow.

Next, he saw the first time he raped Horo, felt the pain of flesh tearing, the burning, fear, sadness that spread through his body, and the tears on his face.

He saw Horo in the bathroom that they had once shared, and watched him take the razor across his arm, the pain and then a numb feeling, followed by a severe sadness, and more tears.

It was just too much as the images and feelings kept flowing in his mind. He started to scream and pulled at his own hair, screaming until his voice was raw, and he couldn't scream anymore. He fell to the floor huddled in a ball upon himself, shaking. The pain just wouldn't stop!

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Please, PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" He shouted out.

"I'm sure thats what Horo said when you did those things to him." Anna said, turning and walking down the pathway to the front gate, Yoh in tow. They went home not thinking twice about the Chinese boy crying on his own front porch, his body now numb.

"Should i tell Hao to stop yet?" Yoh asked, remembering that his brother still wanted to go back to sleep.

"No. He will stop when hes felt that Ren has suffered enough for his crimes." Anna said dismissively.

Hao didn't stop the onslaught of pain and memories until Ren passed out in his own doorway. He would have continued, but his snow angel was starting to stir in his sleep, indicating that he was waking up.

Abandoning his telepathic torture, he smiled up at his angel and kissed him sweetly. "Morning Angel. My Angel. What would you like for.." He spoke looking up at the clock, seeing that it read 7:30am he then continued " Breakfast?"


End file.
